Titanic: Two the Surface
by alexis.belt.7
Summary: (To understand this story, look up on YouTube the alternate ending they made for Titanic.) Jack didn't die. He was frozen, his aging has stopped. But in 1997, Rose gives Brock permission to find the diamond she dropped. On the condition he puts it back where it belongs once he shows the public. But finds Jack instead.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

A man with sandy hair and overalls starts drifting down into the ocean. Assumed dead, and assumed to be floating down into the ocean, a young girl of 17 looks down at him. She silently weeps as she blows a whistle to signal her being.

After a minute of being underwater, the man stirs. As on instinct he swims up to the surface. Kicking with thrashing movements, gulping and spitting out the foul water. Finally, he reaches the surface taking in mouthfuls of fresh sea air.

He looks around and instinctively yells out his lovers name. Then he notices dead bodies everywhere, but no red hair beauty. Boats are in the distance, he tries yelling. But his voice comes out in squeaks barely audible.

Suddenly, he starts to fall unconscious. He starts sinking again, luckily his mouth was closed and his breathing was shallow. He wakes up in a start. He looks around, his eyes already accustomed to the stinging water, and finds the bottom of an iceberg. His air limited, he swims up to a crater in it.

Entering the ice, it was warm inside. He felt as if he drank two whiskeys, warming his body. Climbing up ledges out of the cold water, he felt alive again. He leans against the ice, cold to the touch, but better than the ocean. But little than he knew, the iceberg was starting to melt.

It dripped on him, little droplets at first. Then it started pouring, the ice was regrettably thin. Drenching in water, a hole started appearing in the ice. Getting bigger by the second. Then a bad imaginable thing happened, the ice around him started freezing back. The ice on him included.

Over the years the ice piled on. But he wasn't dead. Just unconscious. No age had become him, just as young as he was years ago. Drifting a few miles away from the wreckage, sitting onto the sandy ocean floor. Where he sits frozen in ice, everyday for his life endurance.

_**coming soon: the rest. After I finish my first or second**_** story.**


	2. Help!

**Guys! Look. And PuppyPaw, if your reading this please don't get all cranky on me girl! This is a note instead of chapter but this note is for the greater good! Sopa is back! Hide everyone!**

VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!READ:A message from dracohalo117, Leaf Ranger, and Silent Phantom gal...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtmland the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE


	3. Chapter 1

**SORRY, TRYING TO GET OTHER STORY FINISHED ALREADY!**

**Disclaimer: The person who made the fake trailer owns thee idea.**

* * *

"Please, Mrs. Calvert." Brock Lovett pleaded with the 102 year old woman. She just stubbornly shakes her head. "What if I returned it after the public sees it?" he bargains.

"No." she states bluntly, obviously getting tired of this. He sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"How about you let me find it, I leave you alone with the questions, then when I'm done I'll burn it?" he suggests. She eems to consider. It would be hard for Mr. Lovett to burn something he spent years to find.

She sighs, "Your not going to let this alone. will you?" she asks, annoyance in her voice. He shakes his head, getting excited. "Fine. Mr. Lovett, you have a deal." she finally agrees. Brock does a double take. He looks up to her.

"Really?" he shouts. Rose covers her ears.

"I'm not deaf, Mr. Lovett." she shouts back, then continues. "Yes. But keep true to your word. Ill know if you didn't keep your promise." she warns, wagging her finger. I nod in thanks and hug her, then go to arrange her flight.

* * *

Brock waves to Rose and Lizzie as they lift off into the helicopter. He claps Lewis on the shoulder, "Ready to do this Lewis. Ready to be the an?"

"As much as a smurf's (as + s) is blue, Boss." he replies.

Brock shakes his head. " Get the mow-the-lawn system ready!"

"Eye Eye captain!" he replies, saluting. Then go to get it ready!

* * *

_There was an old odd man by the name of Jackson Miller. He was a lonely man who never married. He lived in a house at the dead en__d of all the houses. It was well kept up an won lawn of the year. But Mr. Miller liked to keep to himself. Which spooked the neighbors. Never married and kept to yourself? _

_That wasn't a good combination to most. couples steered clear of his house on romantic morning strolls. Kids were forbidden to go around the house by their parents And he was almost never invited to parties. Though they were all wrong, Jackson Miller was a kind soul. In his mid 90's to be exact. _

_But he had been turned crabby by the lack of visitors and friends. No one even dared to speak about him., or look at his house. But one day in a hot midsummer day a boy that was about 12, and went by the name Johnny Grover, was playing baseball with his friends._

_After the third game the ball was hit into Mr. Millers yard. The kids all shrugged and went home. But Johnny wanted his ball back. All he had to do was sneak and get his ball then get the heck outta there._

* * *

_After looking for about 15 minutes, Johnny couldn't find his ball He was looking in the old rose bushes when an old voice spoke._

_"Is this what your looking for Sonny?"_

_It says. Then a man comes out the door revealing Mr. Miller. Johnny stares at him, nodding his head. Mr. Miller laughs. He escorts him in. Johnny couldn't exactly say anything. Plus, it was getting dark out. _

_Five minutes later, Mr. Miller slid a hot chocolate to him. _

_"You look like a fine boy. What's your name, Son?" He asks._

_"Johnny, Johnny Miller. Sir." he replies, blowing on his hot cocoa. Mr.. Miller shakes his hand._

_"Enough with the formalities. Call me Jackson." he says. Johnny nods his head. A long silence becomes them when Mr. Miller interrupts it._

_"Want to hear a story?"_


End file.
